Field of Thoughts II : The Warmth of Snow
by Amai
Summary: (re-uploaded...*grumble*)Some dreams don't come true...but others may take a different path than expected before being granted..(fluffy,semi-happy kensuke goodness, you know what that means- shounen-ai)
1. Default Chapter Title

Field of Thoughts II: The Warmth of Snow   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** This is a different series of "Field of Thoughts" than the last ones. Each one is a different series, you can tell by the roman numeral...hope that helps. This one's cute. That's all I can really say about it...Daisuke's a lot more naive than I usually write him, but that's the beauty of it all! A nice little fluffy christmas-y kensuke to make you all melt with "awwww"s, hopefully. I made up Daisuke's little hopeful dreams, if you wanna know, I know it's kind of weird, but that's how I am! Just to note..the only other couple I really point out is Takari, but no others. I hope you like this, nevertheless-! Please Read and Review!   
  
  
  
Daisuke stared dreamily out of the window. Dreaming of...snow. He had heard of it, seen it, but had never had the experience of actually being in it. He sighed, it was a childish dream that would probably never come true. But it was nice to dream once and a while, rather than just living reality. To Daisuke, that would get boring, fast. 

"Motomiya!", the teacher's voice broke his concentration as his head snapped back to her anger twisted face. 

"Hai!", he quickly said, hoping that nothing -too- embarrassing was going to happen to him. How come he was always called upon when he wasn't playing attention? 

"Explain to me how to do this problem.", was all she said as she quickly wrote on the board '4x² + 5x - 10 '. Daisuke could only blink as he stared with as much awe at the board as he did out the window. He didn't even know they were at variables already. 

"Well...ah...the answer's '1 '?", he grinned sheepishly despite himself. The teacher gave a frustrated sigh and said, 

"If you were listening you would have known that these problems are in the next book, which you will not be getting in this year." 

Daisuke wanted to smack his head. Another embarrassing moment. It's not like he liked math in the first place anyway... 

And the damn lady had to make it worse. 

"Motomiya has shown a great example of what could happen to you if you do not listen up in my class. Do you all understand? Because of your classmate, I have now assigned you two more pages in advance, due on my table Monday afternoon or you'll fail.", with that, she dismissed the class. 

Daisuke wanted to disappear as he passed every glaring student in the class on his way out the door. 

"Why me?", he sighed, walking down the hall, and staring through the windows again wishing that it would just start to snow. 

Snow. It was so pretty, but at the same time was cold. You could play in it, but you had to protect yourself from its coldness. 

Daisuke had always wanted to play in warm snow. But he knew for a fact that if you tried to warm snow up..it'd melt. It was kind of depressing, in a way. 

"Hi Daisuke-chan!", a cheerful voice caught his attention. Miyako was running towards him, slinging her book bag on her shoulder. 

"Oh, Hi Miyako-chan. What's up?" 

"Oh, nothing much...I can't wait till Mimi's party! I'm going home to get ready now. You're going, right?", she exclaimed. Mimi was visiting back from America, and decided to hold a holiday bash for all of them, American style. Miyako had just reminded Daisuke of that. He was going of course, hopefully to have a good time and hopefully dance with Hikari. 

Aah...to dance with Hikari....that would make his day. 

"Daisuke-chan? Daisuke-chan!", Miyako's shouts interrupted his thoughts as he blushed a bit and said, with a bit more confidence, 

"'Course I'm going! Gotta show off my dance moves, y'know.", he grinned as Miyako rolled her eyes at his arrogance. It was a trait that they all had to get used to one of those days. In fact, Miyako noted that he was getting better at suppressing his own egotistical actions now, which fortunately made him more enjoyable to be with. She emphasized her point by adding the "chan" suffix to the end of his name when speaking to him. He in return, greeted her just as affectionately. 

"You do that, Dai-chan. I'll be waiting for that moment. So what's up with you, then? Somehow I don't think you're as eager as I am to go to the party...", this statement startled Daisuke as he looked up at her blinking. 

"Who said I wasn't!" 

"Don't lie, you're bad at it.", Miyako said. Daisuke mumbled to himself frowning at the fact that he couldn't hide things well at all. He finally gave in and explained, 

"I dunno...I've just been noticing how much I embarrass myself. It's unnerving, and I don't want to mess things up at the party either." 

"Oh, well Daisuke we all know how much of a klutz you can be!" 

"Not helping, Miyako!", he growled at her response, making her giggle. 

"You really shouldn't worry, if you worry about it then everything's going to go wrong. So just block it out for now.", this made Daisuke think for a few seconds then shrug. 

"Okay, you got me there. Maybe I will come...", Miyako smiled and suddenly grabbed his arm, 

"And I'm gonna help you!", this made Daisuke worry: Help him....? 

"What are you talking about?", Miyako gave him a little mischievous smile and motioned forward to Mimi up ahead, the older girl with an equally mischievous smile of her face. 

"You came! And you brought Daisuke- good job, Miyako.", Mimi giggled, to Daisuke's increasing unease. 

"W-what are you guys talking about...?!" 

"Daisuke-chan, Daisuke-chan...you're going to be a fine example of how a guy should -really- look for a party! Let's just say we're going to play "dress-up"..." 

Somehow, Daisuke knew he shouldn't have followed Miyako after school.   
  
— 

"Almost done...quite squirming, it's not like I'm trying to kill you or anything!" 

"Yes you are...!", Miyako gave a frustrated sigh as she finished tying the bow on Daisuke's tuxedo. Looking at his new sophisticated look made her laugh. Daisuke looked so uncomfortable in it. 

"Can I ask again why I'm your little toy for dress up...? Why didn't you take TR or Tai or someone else? Or Yamato, I'm sure he'd love to do this, he practically lives for his image and all...", Mimi answered that question, looking for something in her large closet. 

"Well, all of the other's ran away before we could get to them and anyways, Yamato doesn't really need anyone's help to get ready for a party. All of the other boys should learn from him!", Miyako nodded, her face dreamy, 

"Indeed! Maybe if they see someone like you dressed up they'll learn.", Daisuke snorted, 

"'Someone like you', gee thanks- I feel so loved...", walking up to him and patting his spiky hair, Mimi said, 

"Well, maybe you'll get Hikari to look at you, then?", 

Girls really knew how to push the right button. 

Blushing, Daisuke nodded and murmured something that sounded like a 'You're right...' 

"Great! Now we can move on to cologne without any trouble...!", Miyako giggled, as Daisuke groaned. 

Maybe he shouldn't have woken up today...   
  
— 

It seemed like forever, but it was nearly time for the party. Both Miyako and Mimi had temporarily kicked him out of the house to clean it up and get dressed themselves. Not like he really cared, seeing that all the perfume was decaying his lungs. He just couldn't understand how girls could do this stuff for hours long. The kind of fulfillment that they found in dressing up completely went over Daisuke's head. 

It was already night, and a warm one at that. It made him envy those who had snow even more...besides, the coolness would help him survive in that stuffy tuxedo Mimi and Miyako made him wear. 

The other's would be coming soon, he decided to start on his way back to Mimi's place at a slow pace. Mostly because he still wasn't sure if he should come. And that uncertainty made him worry about what he would do when he entered the party. 

"Daisuke-san?", said a voice behind him. Daisuke turned around to the speaker....surprisingly enough, it was Ken. He hadn't expected him of all people to be going to the party. In a way..he felt relived that Ken was going, but he didn't know why. 

"Ken? You're going to Mimi's party?", the other boy gave a sheepish grin and simply said, 

"Miyako wouldn't take "no" as an answer....", he raised an eyebrow at Daisuke's clothing, "Let me guess: Miyako got to you too?" Daisuke sighed, 

"Don't forget Mimi too. This is too much...it's so embarassing.." 

"I don't know", Ken added with a small smile, "I think you look nice in it.", hearing this comforted Daisuke in a odd way. Just the fact that someone else thought a nice thought about him, and Ken...well.. 

He pushed that thought away before it grew. 

"So...are you hoping to dance with anyone?", Daisuke quickly asked, changing the subject, a bit flustered. Seemingly ignoring Daisuke's spluttering, he replied, 

"I'm really not one to dance, which was mostly why I didn't want to go in the first place..but Miyako gave me a reason I couldn't ignore, really.", He glanced at Daisuke in mild amusement, causing the boy to grow a bit uneasy again. 

"What reason was that?" 

"I'm pretty sure you'll find out later, Daisuke- so I won't ruin the surprise." 

A minute of uneasy silence passed between the two as they walked. Feeling uncomfortable yet again, Daisuke tried to fill the gap of silence, 

"Well, I'm hoping to dance...maybe I'll impress Hikari some.", he gave a smile despite himself. He knew that she'd be hoping for a dance with Takeru, but...maybe, maybe... 

Ken looked a bit disgusted at that statement as he replied, 

"You don't sound so sure about that...doubting yourself is the worst thing to do Daisuke. You might as well admit to yourself what you're unsure about." 

Damn, Ken was quick to point out troubles. It was almost like he wanted Daisuke to notice that he really didn't have that much of a chance with Hikari. And it worked too. Losing all of the hopefulness in his face, he sighed pushing his hands in his pockets. 

"I know...but, I 've always been one to wish in spite of what's going on. Like today", he looked up in at the sky, "I was wishing for snow...silly, ne?" 

"It's only silly if you want it to be.", was all Ken said. 

"I know it's silly to want to play in the snow for once in your life, because it doesn't snow here. But just the thought is great...! It's always been a dream of mine to play in snow...warm snow. But now I realize how impossible that is, just like being with Hikari is..." 

Ken said nothing, but looked at Daisuke with a bemused expression. Almost...mocking him. But not quite...more of amused intrigue than anything else. Finally he said something, 

"Maybe one day you'll get to play with your warm snow if you dream long enough.." 

After that was said, Daisuke felt a little better. Ken had an uncanny ability to be able to cheer someone up, or break them with a sentence or two. Something was tugging at Daisuke, telling him that Ken was implying something, but as always the boy had no clue as to what that was... 

Most of his questions would be answered once the two walked into the house in front of them.   
  
— 

"Mimi-chan, look who's with Daisuke-chan!", Miyako laughed, pointing out the window. Looking outside, Mimi laughed herself, saying 

"Leave it to the boys to make a plan easier than it already is...! This is going to be great...they're so cute, ne?" 

"If I still had a crush on Ken, I'd be jealous, but since I don't....", Miyako glanced around, a bit hungrily, "You have a lot of single guys here, ne Mimi?" 

The girl winked at her friend, "You bet!" 

Not all plans go as suspected....but that doesn't me that they won't do succeed.   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Field of Thoughts II: Hopeful, yet Hopeless Dreams   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** Naive boys, shattered dreams, plans almost gone horribly wrong by a big haired fool (no offense, I love Tai..just love to pick on him too ;) ) what can be better? Still fluffy, and I guess..a bit angsty, not really..I guess I could say it does sorta later. Yes, yes..I added a pinch of Taito. Why? Because it's so damned cute, that's why! And anyway, I have some Jyoumi and Takari planned for later, so no complaining. For now..just enjoy the nice almost-there kensuke-y warmness this (I hope!) brings to you. And please Read and Review!   
  
  
  
People were finally coming in, much to Daisuke's relief. Being with Ken just felt uncomfortably.....well, uncomfortable. Every time he had tried to strike a conversation with the boy, he would answer..with a layer of well hidden secrecy covering his words. 

Daisuke never liked secrets. He didn't like not knowing things, it made him uneasy. Which meant that he was basically uneasy all the time. Ken found this extremely amusing, in his own mysterious way, which in turn made Daisuke even more uneasy around him. 

He really did like talking to Ken, really. In fact, he could say that he liked being with him almost as much as he liked being with Hikari. They both had something about them that he hadn't considered until now..he hadn't considered it because he didn't know what that something was. 

It made him more uneasy that he felt similarities with Hikari as when he was with Ken. No, no..that wouldn't make sense, would it? Perhaps... 

Again, he pushed that thought away. Trying to clear his mind, he wandered to where the guests were entering from. Maybe Hikari would be there. And as luck had it, she was. 

"Oh, hi Daisuke!", she beamed. Daisuke wanted to melt with adoration. All he could do was blink for a bit, then boisterously greet her with much arrogance. 

"Hiya Hikari-chan! You look excellent", he said, and mentally cursed himself for being so obnoxiously loud. Fortunately, this seemed to have the right effect on Hikari, as she giggled, 

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself...!", she eyed him in his tuxedo-wear, giggling some more, and only causing Daisuke to blush despite himself and laugh nervously. 

Meanwhile, Ken was watching the two converse in mild disgust. He really had no idea why Daisuke chose to be so blind and continuously flirt with the child of light. Didn't he see she was taken? It frustrated him more than ever when he saw them together...when Daisuke looked like an insect, a fly attracted by the light. 

"But what happens when an insect when it finally crashes into the light? It burns, that's what happens." 

If anything, he did not want Daisuke to be burned by his so called light. He knew that Hikari was a nice person actually....he just loathed the fact that she didn't harbor enough courage to tell him what she really thought. And to think, her brother was the keeper of courage. How ironic. He resumed listening in to their talk. 

"So where's Taichi then? I didn't see him come with you into the house.", Daisuke asked. Hikari replied matter-of-factly, 

"Oh him? He set off immediately when we walked up the steps! I think he wants to see if Yamato's there to have a first dance or something...", she laughed. Daisuke admired the way Hikari accepted her brother's new romance with Yamato so well. She even thought it was cute. It was reassuring to them, that no hard feeling were felt about that. Daisuke wished more people were that lenient in the world...but, again- wishes don't always come true. 

He was about to say something else when the door opened again. Dammit....it was his rival, Takaishi Takeru. With a growl and a sigh, he looked in dismay as Hikari ran over to greet him with much enthusiasm. 

"Takeru-chan!", she squealed, waving at the blonde boy. Daisuke felt his heart fall...again. He noticed that in greeting him, Hikari had left out the "chan" part..but with Takeru, she was more affectionate, adding it. Figures...like he had figured, dreams don't come true. 

Again, Ken was disgusted. Indeed, he did like how naive Daisuke could be...found it amusingly adorable of the boy, but this was too much. 

"A question for you, Daisuke-chan..how many times must a plate be dropped before it finally breaks..? Do you like being dropped?", unknowingly, Ken gave out a sigh..was he not being obvious enough to Daisuke that he would like to be his light, rather than Hikari? Daisuke was unbelievably thick, not to notice that and at the same time not notice Takeru and Hikari. 

Not that that mattered, Ken knew his wish, and today he would be the one to grant it.   
  
— 

Meanwhile, Miyako frowned looking at the scene ahead of her, while standing where the food was. She should have figured that Hikari's arrival would trigger a disturbance. Especially with Takeru there now. She smacked her head at Daisuke's dense abilities. It was extremely annoying. 

"How can he NOT see that Takeru-chan and Hikari-chan are a thing..! You're making this harder on us, Daisuke..I swear.." 

"Oi! Miyako, who ya spying on?", Taichi grinned from behind the girl, startling her. Furiously shaking her head, she tried to hide what she was doing in vain. 

"I was just getting a treat! Uh..that is, I mean, well Takeru just came in and all, I was about to greet him, really." 

"Ne, I feel a bit bad for Daisuke....he's as blind as I was to Yamato, don't you think?" 

Damn, Taichi wasn't as thickheaded as he was thought to be. Miyako, stared in bit of shock at the older boy. Knowing how Taichi was, he would ruin it all with his straightforwardness if he really did know. 

"What ever do you mean?", Miyako laughed nervously, smacking herself for such an obviously suspicious reply. This only amused the grinning Taichi more. 

"Well, noticing that Ken is constantly hinting at Daisuke reminds me of my own thing with Yamato, 'cept it was flip-floppped. I think this party's a great opportunity to..let's say, liven things up, ne?" 

Miyako nearly lost her balance at that. Taichi would ruin Mimi's plan! She had to stop him..but how could she without giving away the plan? 

That question was answered when the door opened. Miyako gave a sigh of relief when Yamato entered the house, dressed as stunningly as everyone thought he would be. That was more than enough to distract Taichi's attention fully. 

"Yama-chan!", he lovingly beamed, an ran towards his lover. 

Miyako nodded to herself, oh yes...this was going to be a long night.   
  
— 

The music had started, and the dancing as well. Daisuke was hesitating to dance for fear of embarrassing himself. He had never really danced before, it was all sort of...weird. 

But of course, Motomiya Daisuke never let's down an opportunity to show off, as well. He finally stood up, remembering something that gave him more confidence. Chibimon. 

He was just as naive as Daisuke, being a dreamer in his own essence. Daisuke remembered with mirth, how he had wanted to dance for gatomon, to impress her. He rather enjoyed dreaming his little reverie, even if he couldn't dance. Even if he humiliated himself in front of Daisuke when he tried. 

"Hell, the worst that can is be getting embarrassed..but doesn't that happen anyway?", Daisuke said, as he walked up. 

In a way, he was dancing for the sake of dreaming. For the sake of wishing for things that couldn't come true...he didn't quite understand that, but maybe, maybe he would find out.... 

He glanced around before finally walking forward. There was Ken, just watching the entire party go on without him. Miyako would be furious, was Daisuke's first thought. Ken was such an anti-social person at times....which was ironic seeing how famous he was. 

Although, one shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Which was exactly what Daisuke was good at. Mostly because he was usually judged by his extremely thick cover. But he had learned long ago to ignore that, and just accept. 

To strive to be better, maybe. It helped some...even though it was hard for the boy to oppress the urge to keep that image of himself alive, instead of breaking it down. Fact was, Daisuke really wanted that cover over him..so people wouldn't know what he was thinking, what he was dreaming. 

Dreams of...Hikari...of...warm snow..of..Ken. 

Those were his dreams, whether he accepted them or not, they were. All seemingly impossible dreams to catch..to make his. 

He just didn't know he was warming his snow by just looking at it. As at the same time...he didn't know what his snow was. Or rather, who. 

He needed a push, and that was just what Mimi and Miyako were hoping to do.   
  
— 

Ken noted that Daisuke was standing up to dance to the music with mild interest. It wasn't his own time to dance, and he knew that for a fact. 

Ken liked to do things at unpredictable times. To savor the moment a bit longer before finally letting it go. Like a dream...ironically. Ken wasn't really a dreamer...and he knew that as well. He admired Daisuke's naive dreams, in his own mysterious way...and he would try to grant some of them, while selfishly destroying the others. 

Ken knew he could be a selfish bastard, and liked it. 

Yes, gradually, he was growing out of the selfish, destructive habit he had acquired as the Digimon Kaizer...but when it came to Daisuke, he couldn't help but gather them up again. He didn't want anything to come in the way of retrieving what he wanted. 

Daisuke's foolish dream of Hikari was one of those. 

And if he had to shatter that one in room for granting the others, he would. It _was_ selfish, again he knew. But... 

Isn't all fair in love and war anyway? 

Ken couldn't help but to smirk at his own thoughts as he watched the dance unravel it's hypnotic beat on the various people standing up. 

Once a slow song played, Daisuke's first dream would be shattered, and he would be ripe for the picking. 

Ken knew what he wanted, and he knew how to get it. 

But, again not all plans go the same direction you want them to go before heading towards your destination.   
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Field of Thoughts II: Wishes Granted   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** So cute! Fluffy with some Kouyako and Jyoumi hints at the end. Oh, and Takari too. I couldn't help m'self...poor Daisuke gets his heart a bit beat up, but it's fluff now isn't it? Oh, before I forget again...I think I may need a co-writer for "A Tale of Fools" maybe. Do you think you're up to it? If so, add that in your review and I'll consider! Also..I'll be listing some ideas for people to pick their favorite for a fic later, so be looking for that (I'm just pressed for time now..so..). As always PLEASE read and review!   
  
  
  
"So you really are gonna dance, ne Daisuke-chan?", Miyako laughed as the boy got up to join the crowd. He gave her a crooked smile, 

"Like I said...Motomiya Daisuke never lets down an opportunity to show off his dance skills!" 

"We'll just see about that...I'm gonna go get some more refreshments, ya need anything?" 

"Nope, just fine here!", Daisuke said as Miyako left. He was actually having a good time, and hopefully it would get better. He glanced around, looking for Hikari. Maybe he could ask her for a slow dance, he thought, relishing the thought in his mind. 

Looking up, he saw Hikari seemingly alone. There was his chance. And he wouldn't mess up...not now. He made his way over to the child of light, hopes high as the slow music started, much to his delight. 

"Hikari-chan! May I have this dance?", he bowed, grinning foolishly at his "charm". Luckily, this seemed to amuse Hikari as she smiled and said, 

"I don't see why not, Daisuke-chan!", she took his hand, still smiling. Daisuke could have shouted for joy at that. She had actually called him "chan"...this was actually going to be a good dance after all.   
  
— 

The more Ken watched, the more disgusted he got. It was like Daisuke really wanted to hurt himself. Daisuke seemed to always contradict himself like that...a masochist that didn't like pain. How...disturbing. 

"Yes, go on Daisuke..just dance away all of those dreams you were talking about. Destroy them. It may feel nice now, but you're just in the eye of the storm..the calm. Soon the storm will hit you with so much force you won't know what to do. But you set out your wooden house to be blow away didn't you? You know this is going to happen..you just refuse to believe it.", Ken muttered under his breath. 

Where was Takeru? He wondered...he had expected the first dance to go to him, rather than Daisuke. He figured Hikari was just being nice..like all the times before. 

"I know you mean well, Hikari..but you do not have the courage to be doing this. You're too nice to tell him that you could care less about his crush.", he sighed, still looking in dismay at the two dance, Daisuke grinning and blushing while he danced with his "love". 

It wasn't right. 

It just wasn't right. Ken was losing his patience every second that passed. He didn't notice that he was scowling towards the two dancer's direction until he heard a voice behind him. 

"Why don't you just ask him for the next slow dance?", Ken turned to the speaker. Mimi? Of all people....he never had really talked to the girl that much. That was most of the reason that at first he wasn't going to come. Mimi Tachikawa was just the type of person Ken intended on avoiding...happy, on the ditzy side..pink. 

The embodiment of teen fads. He raised an eyebrow at her and began to speak, 

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know you were psychic.", he bluntly said. Mimi put her hands on her hips and retorted, 

"You know just what I'm saying! It's really obvious you're jealous you know. Just look at that glare on your face every time you look at Hikari-chan and Daisuke-chan.", this caused Ken to narrow his eyes at the girl and cross his arms in defiance, despite knowing that everything she was saying was true. 

Ken didn't like giving in. 

"Excuse me? I don't think you know the meaning of jealously Tachikawa Mimi. So I wouldn't try to pry into my mind to find out if I really am.", he growled out. This obviously struck something, and Mimi left haughtily. 

Seeing Ken's attitude of this......they had a whole to of work ahead of them. But she knew that Ken was just lying. He was just to stubborn to admit to it.   
  
— 

"You're a great dancer Hikari-chan!", Daisuke gushed out after the song was finished. This was a dream come true...his light, right there..in his arms dancing. 

He was never going to miss another dance again. 

"Well I don't take dance lessons for nothing, now do I?", she giggled, "You were pretty good yourself", and with that, she gave him a small peck on the cheek. 

If Daisuke were ice, he would have melted right there. Oh yes, he would never wash his face again. He was still in shock when Miyako came running over, trying to get his attention. This plan really wasn't working..they should have informed Hikari about it before! What was this with the Yagami's and plan ruining? She waved her hands in front of Daisuke's face, but he was still out of it. This was bad. 

"Daisuke! Snap out of it! She's gone!", she shooking him roughly. Luckily that got him out of his daze. 

"N-nani..?", he murmured, looking at Miyako with a foolish grin. Oh yes, this was really bad. His grin became wider as he began explaining his experience to Miyako with much enthusiasm, 

"It was great! I didn't fall over or anything..hell, I didn't even humiliate myself once! And she seemed _happy_ too! I can't believe this, I'm never forgetting this moment, ever, Miyako-chan..!" 

Miyako listened drearily to Daisuke's rambling about his short dance, as she glanced over at the still gravely frowning Ken. This really wasn't good. I didn't seem like anything could pull Daisuke out of his state, at all. 

Both of them didn't seem to notice the music change back to a slow tone as Hikari and Takeru linked arms. Daisuke was too busy talking to notice, and Miyako was to busy listening to notice as well. 

"This memory will be ingrained in my mind forever!", Daisuke said as he turned around....and got the biggest shock in his life. 

Takeru...Hikari...engaged in a long kiss within their embrace from dancing. Daisuke felt his heart shatter and wash away as he stared....stared as his dream burned into ashes. 

Dreams really don't come true. 

"Daisuke..!", Miyako yelled as the boy ran..ran holding his head..away from it all. He rufused to cry in front of them all. 

And Ken just nodded smugly, as he stood up to follow the boy's who's dreams had just been destroyed.   
  
— 

It wasn't fair. 

"..I knew it..! I was so fucking hopeful..!" 

Why did he hope? He was contradicting himself right there. He never wanted to hope again, hope was Takeru's thing. Not his...he could never hope, because it would only bring pain. 

He leaned against the wall of the house outside, just sobbing, sobbing for the fact that now he really did know that dreams would never be granted. At least not for him. His whole life had been a dream..and this was just a reminder to him that it really didn't exist. 

"You brought this all on to yourself, do you know that?", the words pierced through his skin as Ken stepped forward. Daisuke simply didn't say anything...he had nothing to say. 

Nothing to wish. 

Nothing to hope. 

Nothing to think. 

"You won't speak..because you know it's right.", was all that Ken said, as if he was answering the silence. Perhaps, he was. Daisuke choked out, 

"..I...I forced this out on myself because..because...I had wished...Dreams don't exist...I'm such an idiot...dreaming of Hikari..and warm snow..", he cryed out, knowing that Ken wasn't going to do anything about it. He had deserved this, and he knew it. 

But to his surprise, Ken did the entire opposite. He embraced the sobbing boy. 

"I believe you have the statement wrong, Daisuke-chan..", he empathized the "chan" in his sentence, "Not all dreams are granted...but, I must tell you...you really did warm your snow." 

Ken was cold before. And now he was warmed....Daisuke had brought that on to the boy. 

That was his warm snow. That was his dream. 

And Daisuke didn't bother to push his former thoughts away about Ken this time..no while he sobbed in his embrace. He had realized what Hikari had in common with Ken. 

Both of them had represented his light. His comfort he had yearned for since he was born...his selfish need to be wanted. His wish. 

And Ken had been the one to grant it. 

"A-arigato...Ken-chan..", he had stopped crying, and was now just laying in the arms of the boy. Enjoying his warm snow. 

"No, Daisuke-chan...arigato.", was all the other boy whispered as they both enjoyed their granted wish together. 

Daisuke would never forget Hikari, and the feeling she had given to him. But...but...at times..the light must be passed on.   
  
— 

Mimi and Miyako looked outside. Their plan was completely ruined...but had still succeeded. 

"A job well done!", Miyako grinned to the other girl. "Even if it didn't go how the way we had wanted it!" Mimi nodded, musing, 

"I don't think Ken would have fit into any of my dresses in the first place...but this is just too cute!", she beamed, looking at the new couple. 

"Yeah, yeah..well I'm done being cupid, where's Koushiro-chan!" 

"And Jyou-chan too, don't forget!" 

"Okay..you go that way, and I'll go this way- they will not escape!", Miyako pointed out ahead, laughing menacingly as the two parted ways for their own little special dances. Well...you can't let Daisuke and Ken have all the fun, now can you? 

This was turning out to be a great Christmas for all of them, after all. 

**-End-**   
  
  



End file.
